A Sibling Moment
by Shadow B. Panther
Summary: Jake and Haley are siblings, but they spend most of their time arguing. Sometimes it's hard to see the love that they have for each other, but it's there. One of those times happens when Jake talks to Haley as she packs for her trip to Paris.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney does.

**Summery:** Jake and Haley are siblings, but they spend most of their time arguing. Sometimes it's hard to see the love that they have for each other, but it's there. One of those times happens when Jake talks to Haley as she packs for her trip to a dance school in Paris. Set two months after Switcheroo.

**A/N: **This is my first attempt at an AD:JL story and my second one shot. If you like my style I'm currently writing a multi-chapter story that will appear during the next update from my other stories, which I hope will be in a week or two(but I'm not making promises). This was a just thought up and done in a couple hours, so be kind.

"Talking"

_-Thinking-_

**A Sibling Moment**

Jake was currently looking through his closet for his suitcase and having some trouble. The last time he needed it was the family reunion several months ago and he wouldn't need it for another month, but right now he was getting it for his little sister Haley.

A couple months ago they accidentally used a magical mirror and switched bodies, but the experience opened their eyes to the other's abilities and they gain a new respect for each other. It was because of that respect that Jake decided to stay in Haley's body after she knocked herself out so that she wouldn't miss an internship audition for a dance school in Paris. His unorthodox style of dancing impressed the judges and won her the two week internship to the school.

That was the reason he was getting his suitcase for her. Unlike her own suitcase, his was magically enchanted. The lock couldn't be tampered with by anyone that wasn't related to him or her, it could store twice as many things than its size should allow, it could be summoned by the teleportation charm on it to the owner's location if it was more than two miles away from their location, and was very durable. He wanted to make sure she didn't lose anything or everything she took with her on this trip.

Jake suddenly remembered he left it under his bed next to his another case and was carrying it to his sister's room across the hall moments later. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, the one and only time he just barged into her room ended with a fireball nearly taking his head off since Haley was going through her wild phase thanks to that Pooka Pooka months ago. Even if she wasn't under the influence of that evil creature he didn't want to chance a repeat of that incident or worse.

A few seconds later he heard his permission followed by some movement on the other side of the door. When Jake entered he took a good look around the room after closing the door, it was the same as always to him and no matter how hard he tried she always kept her room cleaner than his. He placed the suitcase on the floor and sat on her bed as he spotted her next to her dresser still getting her clothes out. Behind Haley were some neatly folded clothes and items she was going to take with her. After she noticed the suitcase she thanked him and began to place her things inside it.

Jake was never comfortable with silence for long, so he decided to have start a conversation with his sister. "I guess you're excited about going to that dance school, huh?"

"Excited isn't the word to describe how I'm feeling Jake. I always dreamed of seeing Paris and this is my chance. I never would have thought that I would be going there so soon. The art, the culture, the architecture, I can hardly wait to for the plane to leave tomorrow." That was his younger sister's reply.

Jake could see a dreamy look in her eyes, but there was something else that he seen in her eyes. It was something he didn't expect to see since she had been talking about the trip ever since she received the internship. What he saw in his sister's eyes was fear. He tried to think about what could scare her.

-_Why would she be scared? This trip means the world to her and she gets to actually go to Paris instead of a dream Paris like I visited with Rose. Then she has no real supervision since mom and dad are...-_ He stopped thinking for a moment when he realized that. -_She's going all the way to Paris, another country thousands of miles away. Away from mom, dad, grandpa, even Fu...and me. She has never been alone outside of school more than half an hour, she's still just a little girl no matter how mature she is. She must be terrified, but is trying to hide it with her excitement.-_

Jake stood up and walked behind Haley, he then startled her by picking her up and carrying her over to her bed. He sat down and sat his confused sister on his lap. The last thing he did was wrap his arms around her and held her tightly.

Though she was confused Haley felt herself relax in her brother's arms and hugged him back. When Jake started talking she was caught off guard by his words.

"I know that you're scared Haley, I know I would be too in your position. You said that your dream was to go to Paris, but you didn't expect to be going while you were so young or alone." Haley unconsciously held her breath as he spoke, not sure how he knew what she was thinking." You won't have mom or dad there to take care of you, you won't have Fu with you to have a familiar face to talk to, Gramps and Sun won't be there to watch over you, and I won't be there to protect or comfort you. That must scare you a lot."

Jake then used one of his hands to gently rub Haley's back and see began to breathe normally again. Since he stopped she figured it was her turn to answer. "Yeah Jake I am scared. I think the last time I was this scared was when those Hobgoblins kidnapped me. I don't know what to do, I never been on my own before and I'm not sure if I'm ready for this. Maybe I should call my teacher and have her cancel for me or give the internship to someone else."

Jake just shook his head and smiled at his sister. "Don't worry about it Haley. You should go since you never know when you might get this chance again. I understand that you're scared, I was scared on my first solo mission and I was even more scared the first time I fought the Huntsclan alone. The point is that I was able to handle that and I know you should be able to handle this because you're my sister."

His word and the compassion in his voice brought a smile to Haley's face as she hugged him tighter. Most of her fears were gone, but some was still lingering. "Thanks Jake. I needed that, but I'm still really nervous."

Jake thought for a moment before setting Haley down on the floor and walking to the door while holding her hand. He then led her to his room and turned on his computer. After a few moments he pulled up a chat window and turned on his webcam. He was sitting in his chair with Haley standing next to him a little confused. A few clicks and a little typing later a girl that looked to be about Jake's age appeared on the screen. She had dark brown hair and pretty in Haley's opinion, they could see she was wearing a yellow shirt that was apparently what she wore to bed since the window behind her showed it was night time.

The girl on the screen yawned a little, "Bonjour Jake, you just caught me before I was about to go to bed. So is there a reason you called moi or is this just to be social?" Despite the fluent English the girl was speaking, her French accent was easily detected.

"Hey Charlotte, I was calling to cash in that favor you owe me. You remember, right?" Jake received a nod from the now curious girl. "Well my little sister is going to be alone in your territory for a couple of weeks and I was hoping you could keep an eye on her. She already has her dragon powers and been on a few missions, so not much can really surprise her. Her name is Haley and she's standing right next to me." He then pulled Haley so that she was now in range of the camera. "So can you do it Charlotte?

"Oui, I'll do it Jake. She's a cute one, maybe I can be a good influence on her, non?" Jake smile at the screen and nodded his head.

"Merci Charlotte, she was a little scared about going there alone and I was worried about her. I'll let you go to bed now, goodbye."

"Au revoir, Jake." With that they both ended their conversation and shut off their computers.

Jake turned around to Haley and could tell she wanted some answers. "If you haven't guessed it from our conversation, Charlotte is the French Dragon and she lives in Paris. I met her when I had to go see the Dragon Council last year when some immature male dragons were picking on her and I help her. We became friends and she promised me a favor for helping her. So while you're there she will watch over you for me." Haley nodded her head and was glad that she would have someone there with her, even if she didn't personally know the person.

Jake then walked over to a his bed and pulled the small case he left under there before. There were a number of things both magical and non-magical inside it, they were obviously personal possession or things that they couldn't let their father see. Haley was familiar with it since she had a small box similar to Jake's in her closet. After a little searching Jake pulled out what looked like a cell phone and handed it to Haley.

"That's a magical phone. It's a direct line to Gramps, home, and me if you ever want to contact any of us and it can contact us from anywhere in the world. Consider it an early birthday gift."

Haley looked like she was about to cry, but instead she smiled and hugged Jake again. "Thanks Jake, I think that I feel better now and I'm not that worried about going to Paris any more." She then let him go and looked at her new phone, then back at Jake. "You didn't have to do this and I know that we don't usually get along, so why did you do this for me?"

Jake smiled and placed hand on her head as he looked down at her, "That's a really stupid question to ask." Haley then frowned. "I did it because you are my little sister and no matter how I act, I will always care about you. That's all the reason I'll need." Haley's frown became a smile again. "Besides, I owed you for getting Rose and me back together."

Haley was happy again and was about to leave Jake's room and get back to packing when he stopped her.

"But you know this was a big favor and that means this time you owe me." Now Haley was confused and maybe a little worried, Jake smiled at her reaction. "I seem to remember a couple months ago a certain someone said that I know nothing about women, how about you teach me a thing or two after you get back?"

Haley giggled a little and relaxed, "Sure Jake, I can do that." She then left his room and closed his door. Once she was back in her own room she whispered something to herself. "Anything for my big brother."

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed this. From what I can tell, Jake and Haley have a bit of sibling rivalry mixed in with a close relationship. They tend to annoy and fight with each other, but they really do care about each other and when one is in trouble they do their best to help the other, though most of the time it's Jake helping Haley since she's younger and he sometimes cause the problem.(The Legend of Dragon Tooth, Family Business, Haley Gone Wild, and Switcheroo).

This was originally going to be about them thanking each other after Switcheroo, but then it evolved into Haley having some fears about her trip and Jake comforting and helping her with it.


End file.
